


Unpredictable

by SimplySaraD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Frat Boy Niall, Stoner Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySaraD/pseuds/SimplySaraD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy is an art major who has never really loved the idea of frat-boys. She especially dislikes the obnoxious Irish frat-boy, Niall, in her psych class. She may be falling for her friend, Josh, who works at a local coffee house. But what happens when she meet’s Josh’s friend who’s keeping a big secret about who he really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I know in my text post I said that I didn’t want to post any of my fics until I finished them but I changed my mind. Here’s the first chapter of my frat-boy/ stoner Niall fic. It also includes some Josh as well.

**A Bit of Background** : Cassidy is an art major at the University of Texas. She mostly paints but sketches alot as well. She’s not much of an extrovert but she lets loose once she really gets to know people.

**> >>>> **

The door of the lecture hall flew open followed by the sound of panicked breathing and quiet curses.

“Shit. Shit, I’m so late! Sorry shit!” Cassidy stumbled into the room with her bag falling off her shoulder as she ran up the stadium style hall. She had her, currently navy, ringlets pulled back with a paint brush and she wore a worn out sweatshirt with the Irish flag printed on it over a pair of leggings and brown combat boots. There was still wet paint on her fingers and it was obvious that she’d been running.

“Look who decided to show up!” Niall joked loudly to the rest of the class with a frat-brother who sat next to him. He wore a t-shirt from his frat and his blonde hair curled around the edges of his UT cap. If his constant giggles hadn’t given it away, his bright red eyes were a tell-tale sign that he was completely stoned.

Cassidy rolled her eyes at Niall as she took her seat a few rows back from him. “I’m so sorry!” she called to the professor, who watched her, displeased, from the front of the lecture hall. “I was in the art building and I lost track of time. I know class started ten minutes ago. I ran.” She’d pulled out her lap top as she spoke.

“Obviously not fast enough” Niall added, obviously enjoying seeing Cassidy suffer. The boy sitting next to him laughed loudly with Niall as they high fived each other. “Nice jumper, by the way.” He winked a red and blue eye at Cassidy, who rolled her own blue eyes again. Though he seemed to be your typical American frat-boy, Niall was unmistakably Irish.

The professor cleared his throat. “Mr. Horan. Ms. Montague. If you’re finished, I'd like to get back to developmental psychology”.

“Right. Sorry.” Cassidy fiddled with her nose ring as she began typing on her laptop trying to retreat into her normal state of self seclusion.

Niall laughed loudly, “I’m not the one who ran into class ten minutes late.” Cassidy shot him a look before returning to her screen, “right so biology,” Niall finished.

“This is psych, Niall.” His friend tried to whisper to him though the entire hall could hear. Niall only laughed at again.

**> >>>> **

“Nora!” Cassidy called out to her roommate as she locked her dorm room door behind her. “Remind me to never where this to psych ever again.” She pulled the sweater off over her blue curls to reveal her pale, tattooed stomach and black bra.

“Looking good Cas!” she heard the voice of Derek, Nora’s boyfriend, from the coach over her shoulder. Cassidy had failed to actually look around the suite, assuming it was only Nora and her as it was usually.

Quickly, Cassidy held her sweatshirt and bag over her body in an attempt to cover herself. “Shit! Derek!” She then registered the presence of Sal, and Delilah who sat next to Derek and Nora in the small den. “Thanks for telling me you had guests over!” Cassidy told Nora sarcastically.

“Oh! Right, Um. Cass, is it okay if Derek, Sal, and Delilah come over for a bit?” Nora shot off the coach in false attention. She knew that she didn’t actually need Cassidy’s permission for anything. Nora was Cassidy’s friend from high school who was now an architecture major at UT. They’d bonded over their mutual love for British television in sophomore history class and had been tight ever since. She was of average stature with waist length blonde hair. People would call her stunning but Nora never really carried herself in such a way.

Cassidy only shot Nora false daggers before starting back for her room, “I just like to know things so I don’t do shit like strip in front of people again.”

“Alright.” Nora smiled at the others in the room, “we’re playing D&D if you want to join.” She sat back down, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Damn, why do y’all always play when I have shit to do?” Cassidy had gone into her room while continuing to chat with Nora. Cassidy rummaged through her drawers before pulling on an old t-shirt with the neck cut out of it.

“Well I never know when you have shit to do!” Nora called from the den, though Derek had already started his dungeon master duties.

In the mirror, Cassidy pulled at hairs that had wrapped themselves around her industrial piercing as she checked her makeup. “We need to communicate better Nora.” She joked as she finished primping and re-gathered her things.

“Where are you off to?” Nora looked up from the group as Cassidy exited her room, pulling on a jean jacket adorn with patches and various splatters of paint.

“I need to write a paper for English lit.” Cassidy went to the refrigerator and withdrew a Red Bull. “I think I’m going to go to that coffee shop just off campus where Josh works.”

“Who’s Josh?” Delilah cooed playfully.

“This really quality guy in my Calculus class. He just might happen to be super attractive and British.” Cassidy indulged her friends for a moment as she popped open her can.

“You know, I never understood why you never went for me since you love foreign boys so much.” She’d distracted the entire group from the game, which was obvious as Derek joined the conversation.

“You’re Canadian Derek. That doesn’t count” Sal joked with him, “but I, on the other hand, am brown so I count.”

“You’re both wrong. It’s just the British ones I go for.” Cassidy took a swig from her Red Bull as she played along. “Right. So, I’m going to go. Y’all don’t have too much fun without me. I’ll be back late I guess. And I’ll be really pissed if any of my rum is gone.” she continued as she walked out the door.

**> >>>> **

The coffee shop was a hole in the wall but had a very trendy feel that fit perfectly in Austin. Cassidy was leaning against the counter chatting with Josh as he brewed her coffee. “I don’t have a problem with people smoking, I mean hell I do it enough, I just wish people were smart about it.” She ran her fingers through her navy curls in slight frustration.

“So he wasn’t even subtle at all?” Josh had black hair and tattoos on his arm. Cassidy didn’t know much about him other than that he played drums in a band with some of his ‘mates’ and he was an English major at UT who moonlighted as a barista.

“Not at all.” Cassidy gave him a look before picking up that Josh was slightly distressed. “What’s up doc?” She followed his gaze to the small stage in the corner of the shop.

“It’s just Kyle is late. He was meant to start his set twenty minutes ago.” Josh gestured to the stage before handing Cassidy her coffee.

“Oh thanks” Cassidy took her coffee with a small grin.“Kyle?” She took a sip of her drink, raising her pierced eyebrow at Josh.

“He’s the lad who plays guitar and sings in my band” Josh began, “he plays for tips. He’s really good.” then Josh gave Cassidy a playful look. “He’s Irish, you’d probably like him”. The only Irish person Cassidy actually knew was Niall, in her psych class, and she definitely didn’t like him. But a guitar player was much more her taste than the douche-y frat boy.

As if right on cue, the bell that signified the coffee shop door opening chimed. Cassidy followed Josh’s relieved look to the door. I took her a moment to register who the boy was that was rushing in, guitar case in hand.

**A/N** : I hope you guys like it! I know it seems like I’m trying too hard to make Cassidy seem alternative but all of the characters are somewhat, if not very loosely, based on people I actually know. Please let me know what you think and tell your friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**  I want to quickly mention that the title is because of the 5seconds of Summer song. I’m going to try to update this once a week if I can. 

“Kyle!” Josh ran from behind the counter to help the boy with the quiffed blonde hair who’d just entered. Cassidy stood at the counter still awestruck. she knew exactly who this boy was even though he was dressed different, now wearing skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. he was still obviously the same boy.

Once Josh finished helping ‘Kyle’ a line had formed at the counter so Cassidy returned to her small table without confronting Josh about who the boy actually was. 

For the following two hours Cassidy successfully wrote a paragraph of her report given that she was distracted by the surprisingly talented Irish boy serenading the cafe. She wore her head phones because she didn’t want him to know that she was listening to him. that would mean that he won. 

Once he finished his set,the coffee shop had cleared out aside from Cassidy, Kyle and Josh. Kyle stood at the counter chatting with Josh which Cassidy took as her chance for confrontation.

“At least i was only ten minutes late” she’d turned in her chair to talk to the boys.

With Cassidy’s comment, Kyle’s face indicated that he knew he’d been caught. He tried to play it cool, “what are you talking about”

“You can stop pretending. I know your secret” Cassidy gave him a sly smirk, raising her pierced eyebrow at him. 

“What makes you so sure you know this secret of mine?” Kyle approached Cassidy, leaving Josh looking entertained at  the counter.

Cassidy took a deep breath knowing, that she’d regret her next statement. “I never forget a pretty face”

He laughed the same way Cassidy figured he would, “oh my face is pretty?” He gave Josh a pleased look before turning back to Cassidy who rolled her eyes.

“Besides, how many Irish boys go to UT? ” she stood up and walked past the blonde. “is there still coffee, Josh?” 

“yep.” Josh grinned. He turned to prepare Cassidy’s drink, still watching the other two.

“Touche” Kyle propped himself against the counter next to Cassidy “luckily most people aren’t as smart as you”

“Please! This is one of the hardest schools in Texas in which to get accepted in to—” Cassidy was cut off.

“In which to get accepted. You can’t end a sentence in a preposistion.” Josh looked a little guilty, “What? English major.”

Cassidy smiled at Josh before continuing.”But no, I don’t think your frat brothers will figure you out.” Kyle laughed at Cassidy’s answer.

“Told you it wouldn’t work, mate” Josh joked “here you are, Cass” he handed Cassidy her cup with a grin.

“So you’re Cassidy?” Kyle smirked at Josh, proud that he could now exploit Josh’s secrets.

“So, I am.” Cassidy only peered at Josh briefly, she wasn’t going to let this ‘Kyle’ character off so easy. “why does that matter? Aren’t we talking about you and your little double life?”

“She’s relentless.” Kyle shot Josh an over-dramatic ‘help-me’ look. 

“Is your name even Kyle or are you keeping that a secret too?” Cassidy had only asked as a joke and didn’t expect his response.

“My name is actually Niall. I figured that using my real name here would be too conspicuous.” He confessed.

“Really?” Cassidy turned to Josh, “wait, is his name really Niall?”

“Yep.” He motioned to Niall, “Niall Horan,” then to Cassidy, “Cassidy Montague.”

Cassidy couldn’t help but blush a bit as she reached out her free hand to Niall, who shook it as any real gentleman would. “What is with the charade? Is there some secret frat policy that you aren’t allowed to be a relatively talented guitarist-slash-singer at a hipster coffee house?”

“Hipster? Look who’s talking” Josh laughed. Cassidy only rolled her eyes.

“Well no.” Niall admitted  “but, I just don’t think it fits with this whole fraternity thing. The lads wouldn’t like me doing something so artistic, especially for money.” he kept his response light-hearted yet positively genuine.

“God. I hate the whole idea of Greek life though. I just can’t understand why people want to pay to have friends and get wasted.” Cassidy caught herself. “I’m sorry that was rude.” she averted her eyes as she sipped her coffee.

“No, it’s okay. I think I understand what you’re trying to say.” Niall’s comment gave Cassidy the spark to continue.

“I mean I have friends and get wasted for free.” She laughed, trying to ease the tension she felt she’d caused.

“You have friends? I thought you were just some loner art chick.” Niall laughed. Suddenly Cassidy was slightly embarrassed by what her friends were doing back at her dorm. Sure, playing Dungeons and Dragons didn’t make her a loner, but it sure didn’t help her case.

Cassidy played hurt. “Josh is my friend.” 

“And she’s mine.” Josh joined in, laughing lightly as well. 

“But you’d like more wouldn’t you?” Niall jokingly winked at Josh who then threw a towel at Niall.

“That’s not true.” Josh gave a weak smile at Cassidy, which slightly disappointed her. It wasn’t like Cassidy was in love with Josh or anything, but if he asked her she wouldn’t have said no. 

“Uh-huh.” Niall grinned back at Cassidy. 

Josh rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I need to close up so could you two hooligans relocate?” 

“Sure thing.” Cassidy smiled before she turned to gather her things as Niall did the same with his own things at the stage.

Once his things were gathered, he approached Cassidy from behind, intrigued by the way the odd girl seemed to take his shit, “Where to fellow hooligan?” he cooed.

She turned to him amused, “Um, my dorm room?” she pulled her bag over he shoulder and went to the door, Niall still trailing behind her.

“On the first date?” Niall chuckled, “you’re a slut.” He widened his eyes.

“This isn’t a date.” Cassidy rolled her eyes as she pushed against the door, “Bye Josh! See you in calculus!” she called before exiting the shop.

“Bye Cass!” He called while wipping down a table. Niall watched him a moment, “aren’t you going to chase after her?” Josh motioned to the door.

“She’s yours, mate.” Niall was slightly confused with Josh’s remarks.

“She isn’t anyone’s, she’ll make that clear.” Josh smiled to himself, thinking of Cassidy as he tried to focus on his work. 

With that Niall decided to seize the opportunity. What problem did he have keeping another secret from his frat-brothers? “well, I guess I’d better hurry with the chasing?” he started for the door “See ya mate!” he called as he ran out. 

Cassidy was in her car, messing about with something in her lap, so Niall went over and knocked on the window. She jumped a bit at the sudden noise before sighing in relief. “What do you want?” She laughed as she rolled down the window.

“Why don’t we make this one?” Niall leaned in easily as he set his guitar case on the ground beside Cassidy’s car. 

“One what?” Cassidy suddenly looked guilty as she quickly pulled her bag from the passenger seat and moving it to cover whatever was on her lap. 

“A date.” Niall peered at the commotion Cassidy was causing, he was lucky enough to catch what was on her lap. “Come on, that’s enough for two people.

Cassidy widened her eyes. “what?” both parts confusing her.

“A DATE!” Niall shouted before breaking out in chuckles again.

“I know, but a date with me? and enough of what?” 

“No, a date with Demi Lavato.” Niall responded sarcastically at first. “Yes, a date with you.”

“Oh okay.” Cassidy turned forward for a second of relief before realizing  “Like now? It’s almost midnight.”

Niall grinned. “I don’t give a fuck.” 

“Alright?” Cassidy was still hesitant to accept an invitation from a frat boy. “um, what are we going to do?”

“Well, like I said, that’s enough for two people.” He pointed at Cassidy’s lap.

She followed his finger in slow realization. “Oh.” she put her bag on the floor behind her chair, giving up somewhat. “I guess I can share.” she shrugged.

“Sick!” Niall stood up straight happily, “are we going in your car?”

“Okay. I don’t really know where we’re going though.” She wasn’t about to do anything extravagant for this kid, sharing her weed was already pushing it.

Niall put his guitar in the back seat of Cassidy’s car before climbing into the passenger seat. Cassidy smiled at him, a bit surprised by what was actually happening. Maybe frat-boys weren’t too terrible? “You know, you never denied being a slut.” Niall laughed as Cassidy addressed the paraphernalia in her lap, rolling her eyes. Maybe she spoke too soon.

 **A/N**  hopefully no one is offended by my comments on Greek life. I wanted to make Cassidy’s preconceived notions very apparent. I’m not sure if there will actually be a love triangle or not. I just hate the idea of making friends fight but hey it’s more dramatic and it raises the stakes. we shall see! Please don’t be afraid to send me your thoughts also if you have prefs that you might want i’m working on some of those as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**  I’m working on a playlist of songs that fit the story/ I want to title each chapter a song that fits it. If you have any songs let me know! There wasn’t any of Nora (and Derek, Delilah, and Sal) in the last chapter... But she’s in this one! I don’t know why I felt the need to tell you this. I guess I really like her so I missed her in the last chapter. Okay I’m going to get to the story now.

>>>>> 

It had gotten to be almost three in the morning when Cassidy pulled onto Greek Row. “which one is it?” she tried to concentrate on the letters on the front of the houses while laughing a bit to herself.

“The big white one.” Niall replied from his place on the passenger seat.

Cassidy glared at him for a second which caused Niall to erupt into laughter, “That really narrows it down.” She giggled before returning to squinting over her steering wheel. “I’m starved.” She groaned, intending to do so to herself.

Niall’d heard Cassidy’s complaint and was quick with his reply, “Same!” then he got an idea and hit Cassidy in the arm, trying to get her attention.

“Ow.” She joked while she rubbed her arm, “What was that for?”

“Sorry.” He chuckled, “I was trying to get your attention because I had an idea.”

Cassidy didn’t reply right away, expecting Niall to continue. “well, what was this idea?”

“Oh. Em...” Niall looked exceedingly confused, “I’ve lost it.”

“Must not’ve been a very good idea then.” Cassidy had driven to the end of the street and stopped.

“Oh yeah!” Niall shouted. “We’ve got food at the frat house!”

“That’s where we were going!” Cassidy shook her head in slight embarrassment because she’d forgotten where she was driving to. “Still, you having food at your frat house doesn’t help my munchies.” She continued to speak as she turned to drive back down the road.

“There’s a shit ton of food there. It’s a house full of guys there’s plenty to go around.” Niall then pointed at one of the houses, “It’s that one.”

Cassidy pulled into the small parking area to the side of the house, “are you saying that I’m allowed inside? Because, not going to lie, I totally thought you had to be a guy to go inside.”

Niall boomed in laughter, “Nah, chicks are definitely allowed inside. Guys will bring girls back from sorority parties all the time.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes at the thought of sorority girls as she turned off her car. She waited a moment for Niall to get out before she did, then she followed him up to the house. Niall fumbled in his pockets looking for keys which made Cassidy giggle. “Shhh!” Niall scolded her, finally withdrawing his keys.

“Right sorry” Cassidy smirked as she pressed a finger over her lips.

“We can’t wake any of the lads. If they saw you...” but Niall didn’t finish his statement. He didn’t have to. Even stoned, Cassidy was aware at how strange it was for a frat boy to be hanging around with some loner art kid. Niall placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her toward the kitchen. “I don’t think anyone’s awake so we’re probably in the clear.” With that, he flicked on the light to the massive kitchen.

Within moments, both of their arms were full of snacks. They struggled to suppress giggles as Niall led them to his room. He’d been lucky enough to get out of sharing a room, so they didn’t risk rousing a roommate. “so this is what a frat house looks like?” Cassidy whispered once Niall shut his door.

“Sorry I couldn’t give you a grand tour.” Niall joked as he dropped his snacks onto his bed. He sat down and ripped open a bag of chips. Cassidy chuckled, still standing with her arms full. “You can sit.” He laughed as he patted the bed beside him.

“Right” she then set her own snacks down before awkwardly taking her seat. She was uncomfortable in the house and in the room and she wanted desperately to find comfort in her company but she could barely do that.  Part of her wanted to leave, but the other part of her knew that Nora didn’t like her smoking and how upset she’d be with Cassidy coming in so late. She ripped open a pack of Cosmic Brownies, trying to play it off like she wasn’t slightly freaking out.

“You gotta be out before like eight alright?” Niall spoke with his mouthful. He had a tendency to make assumptions and not really ask if something was okay.  Cassidy found this slightly endearing, she also hated it.

“Who say’s I plan on staying here that long?” Cassidy popped open a can of Dr Pepper and jumped at the sound. They both fell into laughing again but quickly quieted themselves.

It was silent for a moment as they looked into each other’s eyes. Niall was the one to take the lead. He put a hand on Cassidy’s leg before slightly leaning into her. Cassidy followed suit as she closed the gap between their faces. Her hands found their way to his back as she kissed him deeply. The second she let Niall’s tongue into her mouth, he drew back.

He was slightly surprised as he spoke, “I didn’t realise your tongue was pierced too.” 

>>>>> 

“Where’s Cas?” Delilah sat next to Nora on the coach after hugging Sal goodbye.

“She told us. She went to that coffee shop where that Josh character works.” Derek sat on the other side of Nora, holding her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I know, I was there. But it’s like three in the morning, I highly doubt that any coffee shop is still open.” With that, Delilah went to the kitchen. “Speaking of coffee...” She began to rummage through the cabinets.

“I’m sure she’s fine. Cassidy is a big girl.” Nora turned over her shoulder to watch Delilah in the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for coffee.” Delilah squatted to look in another cabinet.

“It’s literally on the counter next to the pot.” Derek laughed “Why do you need coffee at three in the morning?”

“Well I’m not leaving until we hear from Cassidy and if I’m going to do that I need coffee.” She situated the pot, “y’all want any?”

“Nah. I’m good.” Derek replied.

“Yes please.” But Nora challenged Delilah, “You’re not her mom. I really don’t think you should worry about it.”

“Well it’s just a thing I do Nora. I worry. You should know this about me.” Delilah set the pot to brew before moving back to the coach.

“This is true.” Derek shrugged in agreement. Delilah had a history of caring too much about other people’s issues. This hadn’t always been a bad thing considering she’d practically saved Sal from failing Multivariable Calculus his senior year of high school. She was also way too smart for her own good.

“It is a little out of character for Cassidy to be out like this though.” Nora ran a hand through her hair. Nora, on the other hand, was generally unaffected by other people’s issues. She cared deeply for people but tended not to get too terribly involved. That’s why it was surprising when she started dating Derek the past winter. To many people, it seemed that the only things that Nora truly cared about were her grades and her fandoms.

“Hey! Maybe she got lucky?” Naturally, Derek was the one with his head in the gutter. Nora and Delilah shot him looks of slight shock at his comment. “I mean there’s that Brit guy and Cassidy is a charming gal.”

“But do you think she’d just fuck some guy she barely knows?” Delilah peered at Derek over her glasses.

“I think they know each other. He’s probably the one she’s been skyping with at all hours of the night.” Given that the only thing separating Nora’s room from Cassidy’s was a wall, Nora all too often would hear Cassidy laughing or a guy’s voice late at night.

“See? So maybe he invited her over to his place for, ya know, coffee?” Derek grinned a bit, knowing that he was at least keeping Nora entertained.

“Fine whatever. I’m not saying that she isn’t giving him the V but I just don’t think she would.” Delilah shrugged, causing long black hairs to fall to her back. Delilah’d always been one for seeing the good in people, finding it difficult to ever truly dislike anyone.

“Giving him the V?” Nora laughed, “Did you honestly just say that?” She shook her head.

“I did. Didn’t i?” Delilah covered her face in embarrassment. “I’m tired, give me a break.”  The coffee had then finished brewing which tempted Delilah to go to fix their cups. “could we just call her so I can calm down a little?”

“fine.” Nora grabbed her phone from the coffee table and dialled Cassidy’s number. Derek and Delilah watched as Nora held the phone to her ear. After a few moments Nora removed her phone. “Um. Okay?” she squinted, confused. “She didn’t answer.”

>>>>> 

 **A/N** Sorry if the ending of each section is weird, I was having a hard time figuring out how to wrap things up. Hopefully I captured the essence of being stoned more or less, it’s hard to translate into text in my opinion.  Nora is a Superwholock and a starkid and a potterhead and a nerdfighter, the list goes on and on.  I mentioned her fandoms so I felt the need to clarify. Please let me know your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** So maybe I’m a week behind and I didn’t post a chapter last week. If that is the case (Which it obviously isn’t) I’m sorry. I’ll try to make this chapter extra special to make up for it. I did opt against adding any of the other boys as frat-brothers because I don’t want to paint them in a negative light and in this story the frat-boys are more or less the bad guys.

>>>>> 

There was a loud banging at the door which roused Niall from his sleep. “Horan!” the voice on the other side of the door called out before hitting the door again, “Horan! You better be up or I’m going to class without you.”

“Fuck.” Niall moaned to himself as he took everything in. “Gimme a minute!” He yelled to his frat brother outside. His frat-brother being at his door indicated that Niall had overslept. This also meant that he was caught with a girl in his bed. He shook at Cassidy’s shoulders to wake her.

Cassidy opened her eyes slowly; it only took a second for her to remember where she was. “What?” she registered that Niall looked panicked, so she sat up.

“You need to leave.” Niall whispered to her.

“Okay?” she began to get out of the bed but Niall stopped her.

“Not that way!” he kept his voice low.

“Niall, come on!” Brad, the frat-brother’s voice rang out from beyond the door. Cassidy quickly understood why Niall seemed so troubled.

“What do I do?” Cassidy whispered to Niall, who scanned his room searching for means of her escape. “You don’t even have a window.”

“I know, you really can’t sneak out of this place.” Niall ran a hand through his hair, still looking around. “Gottit!” he went to his closet and withdrew a hoodie. “Put this on.”

Cassidy caught the orange hoodie which Niall had thrown to her, “why?” she asked as she reluctantly began to pull the hoodie on over her head.

“You’re going to have to go out the front door.” Niall then began to change his own clothes, given that he’d fallen asleep in what he’d worn the night before.

Once Cassidy had situated the hoodie she blew hair out of her face. “Then why am I putting on your sweatshirt?” She then sat on the bed to put on her shoes.

“I don’t know if you’re aware of this but your hair is blue.” Niall still spoke softly but joked with her.

“Oh. So I’m covering up so your bros don’t see that I’m not one of the bimbos that frequent this place.” She gave him a face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

At that point Niall’d gathered his things for class and changed clothes; he then stood with his back to the door in front of Cassidy. “Pretty much.” His face was actually apologetic. “Just put the hood on.” But before Cassidy could do so for herself, he found himself helping her. Sure, Cassidy wasn’t the type of girl that he was used to bringing back to the frat-house, but he was really starting to like her. He hoped that if they did decide to make this a thing, one day he wouldn’t have to hide Cassidy from the boys that were meant to be his friends.

Cassidy was a little off-put by Niall helping her with the hood but, found herself staring into his perfect blue eyes as he did so. “Thanks.” She sighed, pulling her lips into a tight smile.

“No problem.” He smiled back at her, lingering for a moment before placing his hand on the door-knob. “Keep your head down.” He added just as he opened the door.

“It’s about time!” Brad commented as Niall’s door swung open, but as he saw a girl walk quickly out of the room his frustration with Niall was replaced only with pride, “oh! Good Job Ireland!”He punched Niall in the arm.

Niall watched Cassidy speed out of the house, with her head down, sorry that they had to leave each other on that note. He tried his best to keep up the persona that had become expected of him, “You know how I do!” He laughed to Brad, “Let’s get to class mate.” Niall led the way as they walked out.

“Where’d you pick that one up?” Brad pressed for more details on Niall’s conquest.

Niall nervously fixed his cap, trying to come up with an answer. “Em. That tri-delt party last night.” Given that was where he’d told them he was going last night, the story supported itself.

Brad laughed before adding, “Try delta. Everyone else has!” Niall then laughed along, desperately trying to push Cassidy out of his mind and return back to his normalcy.

>>>>> 

Cassidy slammed her car-door closed in a huff, angry with both Niall and herself. She couldn’t believe that she’d spent the night in a fraternity house with some frat-boy that she’d just met. This went against everything she believed in. “fucking stupid” she scoffed to herself as she started her car.

The entire drive to her dorm on the the other side of campus, she blasted her music and dug her nails into her steering wheel angrily thinking of the night before. “He’s not even—“ she kept trying to justify things to herself and figure out why she’d actually enjoyed herself last night. “And fucking Josh—“ she shook her head constantly.

Before she got out of the car she tore off Niall’s hoodie and threw it in her back seat without watching it fall. Turning off her car, she took a deep breath, though she was still angry.

Once Nora heard the sound of Cassidy’s car locking she flew to the window to catch a glimpse of Cassidy trudge to the front door in a huff. “She’s back!” Nora called over to her shoulder to Delilah, who’d ended up falling asleep on the couch the night before.

“It’s about damn time!” Delilah scoffed over the edge of her coffee cup.

“I think Derek might’ve been right though.” Nora leaned against the edge of the couch as she spoke. “She looks all dishevelled.”

“Doesn’t mean she fucked someone.” Delilah shrugged.

Just then, Cassidy opened the door. “Where the hell have you been?” Nora called to her.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Cassidy huffed as she marched into her room.  Cassidy’s response left Nora and Delilah staring, not sure what to say. Luckily they didn’t have to say anything because Cassidy soon emerged from her room. “And you know what? He’s not even that attractive!” She went to the kitchen to fix coffee for herself.

“Who?” Delilah directed her whisper to Nora.

However, Cassidy intercepted it. “It doesn’t even matter because I’m never going to talk to him again.” She took a violent sip from her mug, “shit!” burning her tongue.

“Luckily classes her are so big you don’t have to talk to anyone.” Nora tried her best to be supportive.

“That’s what I love about this school.” Cassidy then blew on her coffee instead of taking another sip. “You should be jealous, Dee, classes here are massive. It’s great.” Her voice dripped in false enthusiasm.

“I’m good...” Delilah was still concerned with Cassidy’s mental state as well as where she’d been.

Nora crossed to the kitchen, “Are you okay?”

“You know what? I’m fine.” Cassidy put her mug on the counter. “I’m perfectly swell. I’m just gonna—I’m gonna art it out.” She nodded to herself before starting to her room, “Yeah. I’m going to art it out. Then I’ll be all better and I can go to Calculus.” She stopped short of her door, smelling her t-shirt. “Should I change?” she then moved over to Nora.

“Cass!” Nora said shocked as she caught a whiff of Cassidy’s shirt, “You smell like straight up weed.” Nora wasn’t exactly supportive of Cassidy smoking; however she wasn’t aggressively against it.

“I should change.” With that Cassidy went into her room to exchange her t-shirt and leggings for a dress and a pair of tights.

“She’s not stoned right now is she?” Delilah tried to keep her voice low as she questioned Nora.

“I think it’s from last night.” Nora looked at Cassidy’s door, confused as ever. “What the fuck happened?”

“Hell if I know.” Delilah shrugged as she sipped her coffee.

As she slid on her converse Cassidy emerged from her room, yet again, bag and jean jacket in tow. “I’ll tell you later when I’m more over it. I’m sorry.” She hugged Nora then blew Delilah a kiss before she left.

Cassidy always channelled her emotions into her art so hopefully making something could help her get over her anger at Niall. But she knew that no amount of “arting” could even get her over her anger at herself.

At her car she pulled her back door open to throw her bag and jacket into the backseat. That was when she saw it.

Niall’s guitar sat in her backseat, promising at least one more encounter with the Irish lad that had managed to drive Cassidy crazy.

 **A/N** I might post another chapter in the interim to make up for not posting one next week. I have plans for later but I’m a little unsure of how to get there. Please let me know your thoughts and tell your friends! I also wrote a Liam one shot and y’all should totally read it because it’s pretty quality.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Let’s just forget this whole Thursday business. That forces me to write when I’m not inspired and I’m not one for that shit because whatever I write ends up half –assed and I’m not giving y’all half-assed, uninspired, shit weekly when I can give you well written completely inspired pieces randomly. So let’s move on with this shit

>>>>> 

Josh sat in the calculus hall impatiently waiting for Cassidy to enter. He knew that she’d left the cafe the night before with Niall, even if he didn’t like it. But now he desperately wanted to know what had happened. He impatiently drummed on his notebooks knowing it annoyed the others around him.

Just before class was set to start, Cassidy strolled in, her ringed fingers covered in paint, like the jean jacket she wore over her sundress. Even though she was nearly late, she didn’t panic which bothered Josh. Still, he grinned as soon as Cassidy made eye contact with him while she moved to her seat.

Josh didn’t wait even a second after Cassidy sat before grilling her, “So, Niall?”

Cassidy laughed, though un-amused, “Yep, Niall.” She nodded. Trying her best to indicated that she didn’t want to talk about it.

“Did you have a nice time?” Josh didn’t pick up on the hint.

Her first instinct was to tell him that she hadn’t, but that would’ve been a lie. Looking back at it now, they’d had a really great time. It wasn’t until this morning that Cassidy truly became frustrated with the whole frat-boy situation. She settled on a noncommittal answer, “I guess so.” Then she turned to her notes, hoping Josh would leave it at that.

He didn’t, “Oh really?” Josh seemed slightly disappointed, like he wanted Cassidy to have had a bad time.

“Yeah,” She sighed before deciding there was no avoiding having to go into depth, “Niall’s a really nice guy once you get past the whole frat-boy thing.” She pushed some of her blue curls out of her face as she spoke, “But that’s exactly my problem.”

“Your problem?” Cassidy had come to trust Josh, though they hadn’t known each other for very long. He was always open to listening to her because she’d always listened to him, “I thought you liked him.”

“I mean, I think I do.” This was the first time Cassidy actually admitted anything of this sort to herself. “He’s just... This morning, I had to sneak out so no one would see me. I mean honestly, He couldn’t even let his damn frat-bro see my hair because bringing home a girl with dyed hair is apparently against frat-law or some shit.” Sometimes, Cassidy couldn’t stop herself once she started a rant, “But do you really thing those KD bimbos don’t dye their hair? No one is that blonde!”

There was a cough from the front of the room which pulled Cassidy’s attention. “Is everything okay Miss Montague?” the professor peered over her glasses at Cassidy, who noticed how loud she must have been speaking. She even caught the daggers that the blonde girl a few rows ahead her shot.

“You know what?” Cassidy started, “It’s not. So I’m just going to leave.” Then she gathered her things and stormed out of the lecture hall.

“Cass! Wait!” Josh called as Cassidy made her exit. Before he even knew it, he’d gathered his own things and found himself chasing Cassidy out of the room. “What crawled up your ass?” He asked once he caught up to Cassidy.

“Niall,” She answered in a huff as she continued to walk.

“What did he do to you Cass?” Josh had grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him.

“Nothing,” She found herself reluctant to meet eyes with Josh, so she took to fiddling with her bracelets.  

“Did he hurt you?” Josh strived to find Cassidy’s gaze, “Did he take advantage of you?”

This question startled Cassidy. She immediately shot her head up, her eyes wide, “No. Like I said he’s a nice guy” She seemed exasperated, “I don’t think he’d ever do that.”

“He wouldn’t,” Josh answered her, given how well he knew Niall. “By the way you’re acting, I didn’t—I don’t know what to think.” They’d started to walk again, slowly this time. “Why are you so angry with him?”

Even Cassidy know that she was overreacting. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “I’m just frustrated with his whole double life bull shit.”

Josh chuckled a bit, “We all are.”

“Can’t he just drop out of the frat or whatever?” Cassidy joked, though she did seriously wonder this.

“He can, but why would he want to?” Josh didn’t understand what Cassidy was getting at.

“Well if they won’t let him be himself—“ she was cut off before she could finish.

“That’s not true.” Maybe Cassidy had forgotten that she’d only met Niall the day before, therefore, she didn’t really know who he was. “He is himself. Niall at his core is a ‘frat-boy’. He just does a few non-frat-boy things that his brothers won’t accept.”

Cassidy let out a sigh of frustration, “Has he ever even tried?” They’d walked into a small field littered with trees. Stopping at one, Cassidy threw her things down.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?” Josh stood over her, smirking.

“You’re mates or whatever.” She put on a false accent, as she began digging through her bag.

“We don’t really talk about this sort of thing.” Josh slid his bag off his tattooed shoulder, deciding to sit with Cassidy.

She’d withdrawn a sketchpad and began flipping through its pages. “How is he ever going to know if he’ll be accepted if he doesn’t at least try exposing his frat-bros to his other things?”

“I think this is a conversation that you should be having with Niall.” Josh found himself watching over Cassidy’s shoulder, fascinated by the flashes of each sketch as she flipped past them.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, “You’re probably right.” She’d come to a blank page and set the book down in front of her. “I’m not sure I’ll ever get the chance. It’s not like I can talk to him in psych because that Brad guy is in there with us.” As she spoke, she searched her pencil bag before pulling out a standard gray pencil.

“He’s playing at the cafe again tonight, if you wanna come by?” He watched as she set the pencil down next to the book and removed her jacket, to expose the thin straps of her dress and the top of the tattoo on her back.

Suddenly, Cassidy started to laugh. “That should be interesting.”

Her words snapped Josh back to attention, “How so?” he chuckled as well even if he wasn’t in on the joke.

“I’m just not sure how he plans on playing anything without his guitar.” She shrugged as she began to pull her blue ringlets back with a butterfly clip, still laughing. “I wonder if he’s even noticed that it’s gone.” Once her hair was situated, she looked up to notice Josh scrunch his have in confusion, “He left it in my car last night.”

“Then I guess I’ll see you at the cafe tonight?” Josh smiled at the thought, then directed his attention to Cassidy’s sketch pad. “What are you going to draw?”

She gazed about, thinking. “I’m not really sure,” she answered. Then she turned to Josh, squinting her blue eyes, “Could I draw you?”

Josh was instantly flattered that she’d want to draw him and couldn’t help but blush. “Uh. Sure.” He replied, bashfully.

Cassidy began to resituate herself in order to get Josh at the right angle. “Okay,” she grinned. She could tell he was a tad uncomfortable, “Just sit there and don’t move.” She told him, chuckling a little. Josh then nodded before adjusting how he was sitting ever so slightly. She leaned into Josh, and light took his chin, turning his head. His brown eyes looked straight into Cassidy’s. She became lost a bit in his gaze but quickly turned back to her sketchpad. “Thank you, Josh.” She added before beginning her sketch.

>>>>> 

 **A/N** Ahh! Love triangle! I’m sorry Niall isn’t actually in this chapter. I’ll try to get the next chapter out asap so I can help you get your Niall fix. I know what’s going to happen next and I could’ve posted it as part of this chapter but this chapter would’ve then been really long. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** what I’m posting on a Wednesday? Hell yes I am! I promise this chapter has Niall in it! Things get pretty interesting I think.

>>>>> 

The coffee shop was littered with a few people holding up their own small conversations over their lattes. Josh anxiously watched the door for Niall or Cassidy, who both made a habit of being late. Relief washed over Josh as Niall entered. He looked panicked as he rushed to Josh, who knew exactly what had Niall in such a state. He’d been interested in how this would all play out, constructing his own little story board in his head. So far, he’s been right.

“I don’t know where me guitar is. I thought it was in my car but it’s not. I can’t remember where it is.” Then an idea popped into Niall’s mind, “Cassidy,” was all he said.

Josh did his best to calm his friend, “Yeah. I saw her today, she said she had it.”

Instantly Niall looked relieved, “Please say that you told her to bring it here tonight.”

Josh laughed, “Yeah I did,” but his expression soon changed. “I don’t know if she’s coming. She seemed really upset with you.”

Niall knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, “why would she be upset? We had a really good time together.”

Josh considered telling Niall about how his actions this morning had set Cassidy off, but refrained from doing so, knowing that it wasn’t quite his place. “She’s probably coming, you can ask her yourself.”

As if on cue, the door opened. However, who ended up walking in, Josh hadn’t predicted.

>>>>> 

Cassidy had chosen not to go to the remainder of her classes that day and found herself sat in front of the television of her dorm room watching _Doctor Who_ and drinking rum straight from the bottle.

When Nora returned from her classes, she was surprised to find Cassidy there, “Cas! Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” she worried as she inspected Cassidy’s state. Her blue curls were strewn about her head and she wore nothing but a large Ramones t-shirt over her bra and underwear.

“Nora!” Cassidy called, “aren’t you supposed to be...” she trailed off at a loss for a witty come-back, “not here?” she added before taking another swig of rum.

Nora laughed, because she couldn’t thing to do otherwise, “You’re drunk.” She stated as she put her things on the counter.

Cassidy gave her a sloppy smile, “as a skunk,” she replied, once again taking a sip of rum. “Doctor Who is on.” She offered with a dizzy gesture at the television.

“Which episode?” Nora chose to indulge Cassidy, knowing that yelling at her or reasoning with her wouldn’t accomplish anything.

“The one with the, um,” Then she tried to gesture a few things as she spat out various one-liners, “The angels have the phone booth” “Blink and you die.” “wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey.”

“Blink.” Nora named the episode for her with ease as she sat on the couch.

“That’s the one!” Cassidy sloppily congratulated Nora, “yay!” she sang, bottle to lips.

“How are you watching this drunk?” Nora questioned.

“I’m not.” Cassidy admitted sipping from the bottle, “you’d think having seen this before I’d know what was going on, but I’m thoroughly confused.”

Nora took this as an opportunity to do a bit of the mothering she was so used to, “maybe if you ease off the rum it’ll actually make sense,” she suggested, taking the bottle from Cassidy’s hand.

She didn’t protest, “you’re probably right.” She sighed, trying to focus on the television.

“I am,” Nora grinned as she settled into watching the show. Every so often she’d break away from the TV to look at Cassidy who seemed significantly troubled. Still, she waited until the end of the episode to inquire further. “So do you wanna tell me why you’re drunk in the middle of the day?”

Cassidy sat up quickly but stopped as she felt her head spinning. “Not really,” she began but after readjusting she gave into Nora’s disapproving glare, “It’s this guy.”

“Josh?” Nora hadn’t any other idea of a guy that could be distressing Cassidy so, aside from possibly Zayn. Zayn was the guy from home that Cassidy had been on and off with since sophomore year of high school. When Cassidy shook her head at Josh’s name, Nora’s only choice was to go with her second option, “Are you talking to Zayn again?”

At that Cassidy laughed, “Fuck no.” Which had Nora relieved if only for a moment, “well, he is the one who gave me the weed I smoked with Niall last night—oh shit, he’ll be pissed if he finds out about that.” Cassidy looked increasingly more frustrated as she pulled her fingers through her mess of blue curls.

“Well shit Cas.” Nora started before actually realising what she’d heard, “wait. Who the hell is Niall?”

“He’s this guy.” She then started to grab the rum from where Nora had placed it on the coffee table but Nora snatched it away before Cassidy reached it.

“No more,” Nora warned, accepting Cassidy’s glare, “tell me about Niall.”

Cassidy sighed, “He’s in my psych class.” She started. She was hesitant at first, given that she wasn’t so sure if it was her place to tell about Niall’s little secret coffee house life, “and he’s in a frat.” She decided she had to betray the secret, in order to give the full story, “I met him last night at the cafe. Only it wasn’t him. It was ‘Kyle’. Then we fell into conversation and I smoked him out so we went to his frat-house which I had to sneak out of this morning.” Once Cassidy started rambling, she couldn’t be stopped.

Nora did her best to keep up, “wait so who is Kyle?”

“Niall’s secret identity,” she replied, with added drama. “Kyle’s this nice semi-hipster guy who is really fucking talented.” She felt herself smirking in thought of him, “I totally would’ve fucked Kyle.” She let slip but quickly realised, “did I just say that?”

Nora nodded with a smile but remained silent as Cassidy continued, “But Niall is a douche who kicks girls out of his bro-house for having fucking blue hair.”

In exasperation Nora absent-mindedly took a swig of rum, but she recoiled as she felt its burn in her throat, “So you’re mad and took to drinking?”

With a sloppy point, Cassidy shouted, “Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” with that she grasped the remote and attempted to queue up the next episode of _Doctor Who._

“Don’t you think you should talk to him about this?” Nora just had to be the logical one.

Cassidy groaned, “Yeah,” but then she seemed to realise something, “what time is it?”

Nora replied, slightly alarmed, with the time then watched as Cassidy shot up and began stumbling about, “Why?” she asked, having noticed that Cassidy was dressing herself.

“I have to go to the cafe.” She shouted from her room, “Ow!” she added after falling over as she tried to pull on a skirt.

Nora rolled her eyes at Cassidy’s grace before going to her door, “You can’t go to the cafe. You’re drunk.” She stated.

“I have to bring Niall his guitar.” She mumbled as she struggled to stand.

“Now?” Nora gave Cassidy her hand to help her stand, then gave in after Cassidy nodded, “I’ll drive you.”

>>>>> 

A pale girl with waist length blonde hair entered the cafe carrying Niall’s guitar case. She seemed slightly lost but scanned the shop as if looking for someone. After she didn’t succeed in that she approached the counter, “Yeah Hi.” She started.

“Hello.” Josh nodded to her, smirking.

After he spoke she something seemed to have clicked within her mind, “Josh?” He nodded at his name, assuming she’d read his name tag though it had been his voice that had given her his identity. “Oh. I’m Nora.” She added. “I have—“she held up the guitar but was cut off by the sound of the door opening again.

Cassidy stumbled in, trying desperately to walk in a straight line. Niall and Josh watched her, worried, while Nora hid her face in shame, “I told you to stay in the car, Cas, I can handle this.”

She held herself up at the counter with her arms, “but you people keep telling me to talk to him.” She motioned haphazardly at Niall, “so that’s what I’m doing.”

“Are you drunk Cas?” Niall whispered to her.

“Yep” she replied, popping the last letter.

Niall laughed in reply, “Nice!” he added before turning to Nora, “I think that’s mine.” He indicated the guitar which Nora still held.

“Right. NI—“ Nora was cut off before she could get out his name.

“Kyle!” Cassidy called, “He’s Kyle right now.” She had done her best to make the words sting but they didn’t have much effect considering how slurred they ended up being.

Nora looked wholly confused and chose to hand Niall the guitar without addressing him by name. “Thanks love.” He nodded to Nora then tried to exchange a pleasant glance with Cassidy who was struggling to keep her head up. “Cas, you okay there?” he reached toward her with intentions to pull her head up with a soft touch of her chin but Cassidy pulled away the moment she realised what he was doing.

“We need to talk,” she stated once she’d regained her balance, “Kyle”.

“Okay,” he seemed amused by Cassidy’s state, not at all considering that he could’ve been the reason for it, “Well, I gotta play. But stick around, and we can chat after.” Niall then headed over to the stage leaving Nora and Cassidy standing at the counter in front of Josh.

Josh had prepared a cup of coffee during the short conversation which he handed to Cassidy, “this is on the house, to help get you a little sobered up.” He smiled at her as she took the cup and gave him a tired look of gratitude.

Nora led Cassidy to sit at a small table near the counter. She urged Cassidy to drink the coffee as she took to inspecting Niall. He’d set up his things and began playing a song which Nora vaguely recognised. There was no denying his talent or his looks but in the small exchange that they had shared, she couldn’t help but wonder how this boy could have upset Cassidy so much. She even followed Cassidy’s fond gaze to him.

Hearing Niall in the coffee shop again reminded Cassidy why she had spent the previous night with him in the first place. Just sitting there she immediately regretted getting plastered and even having been so upset. She hoped that once she was sobered up she could explain to him how she was feeling and possibly explain it to herself.

>>>>> 

 **A/N** This is kind of a long chapter so yay! Yeah Zayn like Zayn Malik Zayn. He’s not really important to the story like he’s not actually in it but he’s just talked about. I’m excited about what’s going to happen soon. Let me know what y’all think!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** it’s been a while. Sorry about that. I’ve had this chapter written for a while but I hadn’t typed it. In the interim I have come up with songs for each chapter. Once I finish the whole story I’ll make a mix on 8tracks. But so far here’s the track List: ch 1. Every Road by the Maine, ch 2. Coffee and Cigarettes by NeverShoutNever, ch 3.Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons, ch 4. Both Sides of the Story by We Are the In Crowd, ch 5. So Much Love by the Rocket Summer, ch 6. We’ll All Be.. by the Maine, and this chapter (Ch 7) Damned if I Do Ya by All Time Low.

>>>>> 

Empty coffee cup in front of her, Cassidy held up her head at a table in the cafe. Nora sat beside her, still sopping the last of her coffee and watching Niall finish his set. Every so oftern Nora’s blue eyes would wonder to Cassidy next to her. She’d catch Cassidy staring into her empty cup, her eyes forced open wide as she listened.

Niall played the final chords of his last song which prompted Nora to stand and gather Cassidy’s coffee cup. She walked to Josh at the counter. “How’s she doing?” Josh asked once Nora reached him and set the empty cups in front of him.

Nora peered over her shoulder at Cassidy who shifted in her chair slightly to watch Niall gather his things. “She’s not really drunk anymore.” Nora turned back to Josh as he began washing the cups. “But is she okay? We shall see.” She added as she leaned onto the counter.

“Cassidy’s a big girl, I think she’ll make it,” Josh mused. They both watched tentatively as Niall approached Cassidy’s table. Nora motioned to return to the table but Josh stopped her, “We should leave them be. Give them their alone time, yeah?” he protested, his hand lightly placed over Nora’s on the counter.

She sank back into herself understanding Josh’s point, “You’re probably right”. From the counter they watched in apprehension as Niall initiated conversation with Cassidy.

“Still drunk?” he questioned as he took his seat across from Cassidy. He kept his words light and friendly, unsure of what might set her off.

“Nope,” Cassidy forced a smile at him though it wasn’t at all convincing.

Niall laughed, “aw really? I hoped I’d get to experience drunk Cassidy. She seems like fun.” He sat back in his chair trying to remain casual.

Cassidy couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, “She is”. She smirked at him, raising her pierced eyebrow, “I bet drunk Niall’s a riot as well.”

He laughed again, “Oh he is. They should meet. I’m sure they’d get on well.”

For a moment Cassidy found herself really liking the idea of drinking with Niall. “But when does drunk Niall come out?” Cassidy had realised exactly what she was onto here and she started to hate that same idea. “At rad frat parties with rad frat bros?” he voice was full of forced enthusiasm and annoyance.

Niall gave her a look, not understanding her tone, “Well yeah but, why do you say it like that?” he sat up straighter, realising this exchange may not be as casual as he had hoped.

“Frat-boy-Niall is a douche,” Cassidy would have searched for a better way to say it but she wasn’t in such an eloquent mood. “Correction. Frat-boys in general are douches.” She sat back, crossing her arms over her chest, in control of the conversation.

“Ouch,” Niall masked his genuine hurt with his sarcastic response. A part of him wasn’t sure if he wanted to carry out this conversation if Cassidy was going to be rude. But he knew that if he really did like Cassidy he had to give her a chance, “Well that was a pretty bitchy thing to say.”

“Well it was pretty douchey of you to kick me out like that this morning!” she snapped back at him and all her anger came rushing back.

Niall didn’t quite get how this had upset her so much. “Well, I had to go to class,” he replied, his voice level.

“But you made me wear your fucking hoodie so your goddamn friend wouldn’t see that my hair is blue!” Suddenly Niall was grateful the shop had emptied out because Cassidy was now full on yelling.

“Calm down Cas!” Niall urged her as he gave Josh a help-me look. Josh simply shook his head, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

“No! People that are ashamed of me don’t get to call me that.” She scolded him before adding, at a more controlled level, “it’s Cassidy.”

When Niall was uncomfortable he tended to cope with laughter. “I’m not ashamed of you,” he chuckled.

“Then why did you make me hide myself this morning? Admit it! Frat boys just aren’t supposed to be fucking art majors with tattoos and piercings. That’s just not how the frat boy world works!” her apparent self control was only momentary as she had started yelling again.

“Whoah!” Niall was caught off guard by Cassidy’s words, “We aren’t fucking.”

“But your friends sure thought we were,” she referenced Brad’s reaction to finding her in Niall’s room that morning.

“He knows we aren’t—“

“That’s not the point!” she cut Niall off, “the point is that you’re ashamed of me and I haven’t done anything but be myself. You’re the one with a fucking secret identity. That’s what you should be ashamed of. You can’t show these guys that are apparently your ‘friends’ who you really are. I’m sorry, Niall, but that’s sad. That’s really fucking sad.”

Her words had actually become incredibly hurtful. How could she say these things to him so blatantly unaware of the truth? “You don’t know anything about me, Cassidy.”

“I know plenty about you, Niall,” she hissed, “You’ve met one frat-boy, you’ve met ‘em all, right?”

“That’s not true.” Niall was shocked at Cassidy’s closed-mindedness. He expected miss alternative hipster girl to be more open abut she was just as judgemental and shallow as all of the other girls he met. He expected her to be different. But he couldn’t shake the fact that he really liked her and he couldn’t help that he felt obliged to give her one last chance. “You know what?” he didn’t let his emotions control his words, “there’s a party at the frat house this weekend and I’d like you to come.”

“What the hell makes you think that I’d want to go to that?”

“Because I’m going to prove you wrong. Not only am I going to prove to you that we aren’t all the same but I’m going to prove that I’m not ashamed of you.” Though he was frustrated, Niall genuinely cared for the girl he’d met only the night before and he wanted her to understand that.

Cassidy was thrown off by Niall’s explination of his invitation. He was willing to risk his reputation for her and that was something she couldn’t push away or get upset about. She took a long moment before actually responding, “oh,” she nodded before locking eyes with Niall, “Okay”. His blue eyes instantly began to sparkle with hope.

He grinned as he pushed his chair back, “Okay”. He nodded at her before grabbing his guitar and standing up. “I’ll see you Saturday,” he called before walking out of the shop.

Cassidy remained seated at the table, a look of confusion plastered across her face. Once Nora watched the door close behind Niall she moved to Cassidy, “you okay?” she stood beside Cassidy, her hand on her shoulder, “What happened?”

Still not sure what to think of the exchange, Cassidy turned to look up at Nora. She swallowed hard before speaking, “I’m going to a frat party on Saturday.”

 **A/N** I have such plans for this! Get excited! Spoiler for the next chapter: it’s song is Outlines by All Time Low. I want to know which relationships y’all are rooting for. Cassidy and Niall (Casiall), Cassidy and Josh (Joshidy), Nora and Derek [y’all don’t get to experience this one a lot] (Norek), and/ or even Nora and Josh (Jora)? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Some Girls Just Freak Me Out - the Summer Set**

**A/N** I know that this chapter was going to be Outlines but I heard a song that fits better. Also, sorry it took me so long to update.

»»> 

Derek sat on the couch of Nora and Cassidy’s dorm stroking Nora’s shoulder as he tried desperately to ignore the music blasting out of Cassidy’s room and focus on the movie they were watching. “So let me get this straight,” his word pulled Nora’s focus to his face instead of the television, “Cassidy is going to a frat party tonight?”

Nora rolled her eyes as she turned back to watch the movie, “yeah she is.” She tried to keep herself engaged in the film and not fretting about Cassidy’s wellbeing. She couldn’t quite understand the words of the characters as a result of Cassidy’s music but she didn’t have to know the words to recognise the placement of each classic bit.

After chuckling at a joke on screen Derek continued to speculate upon Cassidy’s actions. “And we think this is a good idea because?”

“Because of this Niall guy.” Nora kept her eyes trained on the screen reminding herself that this all wasn’t her problem, “I told you about him” she breathed, “now can we just watch the movie?”

Derek understood Nora’s frustration, she had told him about Cassidy’s exploits but this didn’t mean that he could make any sense of them, “I’d really love to but I can’t exactly hear.” He brought his voice up at the end of the sentence in hopes that Cassidy could hear.

“Did you say something?” Cassidy shouted from her room barely able to make her voice loud enough to be heard over her music. She had come to the threshold of her lair to hear better but her state shocked Derek to flip his gaze directly to the television. She wore only a lacy black bra and matching underwear showing off all of her tattoos. “oh come off it Derek! You’ve seen me in less. Need I remind you of prom night senior year?” Cassidy approached the back of the couch as she spoke. Nora continued to look at her as any normal person does when someone is talking to them but she secretly cursed Cassidy’s ability to look like a punk boy’s wet dream when the best Nora felt she could do was a blonde slave girl Leia.

“I know!” Derek answer, eyes front, “but then I had Nora in the same state to look at and Zayn was showing you off. Besides, I was too drunk to feel like a perv.”

Nora smiled at the memory as she addressed Cassidy’s presence, “So why are you half naked in the den?”

With that Cassidy let out an exaggerated sigh as she leaned against the couch, “I have no fucking idea what to wear to this thing.” She jokingly hit Derek’s head to get his attention, “What exactly does one wear to a frat party?”

Squinting blue eyes at her, Derek shook his head, “how would I know?”

“Cause you know everything.” Cassidy teased. “But actually,” she then addressed both of them and whomever else happened to be invisibly present, “what should I wear? I can’t dress like I usually do because that would make me look extra out of place.”

“And the blue hair won’t?” Derek commented with intent for his statement to be under his breath but Nora had heard it and shoved his arm as a result. “What?”

She shot him daggers before indulging Cassidy further, “Maybe just tone it down?” she suggested.

It wasn’t like Cassidy’s style was anything over the top but every time she put on an outfit she felt like a satire of herself. Even if she put off a vibe that said she didn’t care she didn’t want to be judged by her looks. She sighed again in response to Nora and chose to return to her room to continue trying. “I’ll figure something out.” She breathed as she closed the door behind her which did a bit of service in the music department.

Almost an hour had passed before Cassidy emerged from her room once more. Then she wore a sundress and a pair of sandals with her nose and eyebrow piercings out and her hair straightened. Aside from the few visible tattoos and blue locks she looked half way normal which floored the couple on the couch.

“Who are you and what have you done with Cassidy Montague?” Derek joked as he scanned her. She stuck out her still studded tongue in response to his cliché comment.

“You look cute Cas.” Nora tried to appease the obvious discomfort that Cassidy showed in her face.

With an uneasy smile Cassidy sighed “thanks” before retrieving her keys from the table by the door. “Wish me luck.” She called as she opened the door to begin her voyage into the unknown.

»»> 

Ever since he’d extended the invitation to Cassidy, Niall had become increasingly more anxious about the party. He wasn’t even sure if she’d come but he couldn’t help but worry. He worried about how she’d like his friends and if she’d even be open to having a good time. But mostly he worried about his friends meeting her. He knew that she wasn’t his normal one night screw. Mostly because they hadn’t screwed and their relationship seemed to last more than one night but also because she wasn’t the type of girl that they’d all grown accustomed to having in the house.

The night of the party had arrived and he was distracted through the whole set up process. “You okay Horan?” Brad had asked to which Niall nodded and let out a desperate laugh because he wasn’t but he couldn’t exactly tell Brad. Now he stood in the foyer laughing with a few of his frat brothers as he sipped from a beer bottle and watched the door with apprehension.

When Cassidy finally appeared in the doorway Niall hadn’t recognized her at first but once he did he raced to her side and found himself unable to wipe the huge grin off of his face. “You actually came!” He almost had to shout to be audible over the dance music pumping through the house.

“I actually did.” She replied, “I think I’m going to be sick.” She added more quietly before adding one last “I need a drink” at a more audible level.

Niall’s grin grew at her complaint because he could help her with it, “Lets get you one then?” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to guide her through the crowd of students sipping from bottles and plastic cups.

Once in the kitchen Cassidy recalled the night they had first met and was struck with the secret want for a few hits off a good joint and a cosmic brownie. Niall guided her to the counter which held a plethora of glass bottles containing various brown and clear liquids. Cassidy suddenly knew that relief was near. She didn’t hesitate to grasp the bottle of rum and pour it into a plastic cup.

Niall watched her pour from over her shoulder, still grinning. “Slow down there tiger, or you won’t have any room for the coke.” He referenced the fact that she’d practically filled her cup with rum.

Replacing the cap to the bottle Cassidy laughed in reply, “what coke?” She then raised an eyebrow at Niall before taking a sip of straight rum. The idea the Cassidy drank rum straight pleased Niall enough to make him smile even bigger as he watched her. “Now what?” She let out a breath once she let her cup away from her mouth displaying to Niall that she’d already downed a quarter of her drink.

“We party!” Niall laughed as if that was a sufficient response. He had his hand placed on her arm and began to pull her away but she held her ground.

She had been in thought for a moment as she took a few more sips of her drink.  “You want to blaze?” she almost didn’t hear herself say it and had hardly intended to have actually let the thoughts out. There was no denying how uncomfortable and the rum was taking its time to work in that department so she figured that smoking could be immediate relief.

Niall raised his eyebrows in shock but hardly disinterest. “Sure” he replied.

Not entirely sure of how to respond Cassidy set her cup down on the counter. “I have some in my car, if you want.”

“I want.” Niall laughed his signature laugh that made Cassidy’s heart flutter in the slightest. “Why don’t you go get it and we’ll light up in my room. The lads would get pissed if they saw me leave.” While he spoke Niall had gotten much closer to Cassidy and she could smell the beer on his breath.

Cassidy gazed into Niall’s eyes for a second longer before nodding to break her own focus, “oh alright.” She stepped back “I’ll go get it and I’ll meet you back here yeah?”

“Yeah.” Niall grinned and took his shot before Cassidy broke away. He knew that things were strangely tense between them so he didn’t want to press his luck and chose to kiss her pale cheek which held a slight rosy hue from the rum.

“Okay.” Was all Cassidy could say before she took to the door. It didn’t take her long to get back to her car and withdraw her things from the glove compartment. She noticed the music move to a new song just a she approached the door again and was back in kitchen before its second chorus. Her face had pulled itself into a smile the moment Niall’s lips touched her skin. But when she took stock of the kitchen it immediately fell from her face the same way her things fell from her hands.

In her scan of the room she noticed a brunette girl leaned lazily into a guy. Her face was inches from his and her hands groped at his ass. The boy’s hands were on the counter supporting him in way that if he had let go he would’ve dropped to the ground in an instant. Within a second of coming into Cassidy’s sightline the couple progressed in action. The brunette’s lips smashed against the boys and her hands found their way into his blonde locks.

The same blonde locks that Cassidy resented for their very existence. They sprung from the head of the boy that had cause her almost endless distress in the past few days and now they were populated by the tanned fingers of a nameless boozer.

The sound of what may or may not have been class hitting the ground drew the attention of Niall and his assailant. He knew that Cassidy was upset before he saw the way her face twisted in anger. His blue eyes were wide in shock and his eyebrows knitted together upset. He pushed the brunette girl away from him causing her to let out a shriek then various curses as she stomped away.

“Cassidy!” he called as he approached her.

She took a few steps backwards, “what the fuck?” she questioned barely audible.

“Cassidy wait!” Niall called as he watched her run out of the kitchen. He tried to pursue Cassidy but lost her the second she hit the crowd.

»»> 

 **A/N** oh the plans I have! Get excited. Same question as last time, what do yall ship? I really would like to know cause I’d hate to pursue a ship that yall don’t support. You know?


	9. Chapter 9

**The Calendar- Panic! At the Disco**

**A/N** Sorry it’s been so long. Sometimes I forget which things I’ve updated and which ones I haven’t. Like I even posted a new fic and a preference and a couple one shots but totally neglected this one. So here we have it.

>>>>> 

*Minutes before*

Niall couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched Cassidy walk out of the kitchen. He was ecstatic that she’d come and looked forward to the night ahead of them. In his head he mapped out a plan for the remainder of the evening, the biggest part of it being the introduction of Cassidy to his friends. He was slightly anxious about this but let himself settle into the warm feeling of the alcohol rushing through his body.

“Who was that blue-haired freak?” the voice rang from just behind him taking odd turns as a result of too much punch. He didn’t have to turn around to identify the prissy voice with its slight southern twang. Still, he brought himself to look her in the heavily made-up face.

Niall had only ever spent one night with Stefanie but since that night she’d been pining after him relentlessly. Stefanie had made a habit of drunkenly throwing herself at Niall who’d always denied her. “She’s not a freak, Stefanie.” The disgust was all too clear in Niall’s voice as he addressed her presence.

“Really?” Stefanie pursed her pale pink lips and raised her eye brows creating wrinkles in her overly tanned skin. “Because I counted like twenty ear piercings and a collection of like twelve über trashy tattoos on that slut.” She moved closer to Niall as she spoke filling his nose with a mixture of expensive perfume and cheap alcohol.

He rolled his eyes, intending to be rude, “Look who’s calling people trashy!” he laughed.

Stefanie twisted her face trying to counterfeit hurt, “ouch, that was really low, baby.”

“I’m not your baby,” Niall could barely breathe given her close proximity.

She didn’t pick up on Niall’s clear disinterest, “You sure as hell aren’t _that_ weirdo’s ‘baby’. I mean, at least I’m tanned, she looked like she woke up at the fucking morgue or something, if you know what I mean.” Her voice was sticky as she snickered at her own juvenile insult.

“If you think bagging on my friend is gonna get you in my pants, you’re tragically mistaken.” But Niall didn’t have time to push Stefanie away before he felt her lips smash onto his. If he were a worse man, Niall would have thrown up into her mouth as a result of the disgusting way she moved her tongue. It wasn’t until he heard the muffled sound of glass hitting the tile that he realised he should’ve made the time. With the sound he disconnected from Stefanie’s strangle-hold to look directly at Cassidy. He was too involved in the look of shock on Cassidy’s face to notice Stefanie shriek and stomp away.

His stomach twisted in guilt. He hadn’t encouraged Stefanie by any means but he could barely imagine the way Cassidy was feeling. “Cassidy!” he took a few hesitant steps toward her in the first bit of his attempt to explain.

The second Niall stepped toward her Cassidy started to back away, she didn’t want to stay a second longer in the suddenly stuffy and overcrowded house and she felt the bile rising in the back of her throat. “What the fuck?” she murmured as a sick feeling fell over her body. She knew exactly what was about to happen so she ran.

Though he was sure that he’d lost her, Niall persisted, “Cassidy wait!” He pursued her only for a moment before losing her in the mass of people. Awash with defeat he turned back to the kitchen with plans of drowning his sorrows in beer but a small bag on the ground caught his eye. The moment he saw it he knew it had been what Cassidy had dropped and he was struck with a new wave of hope.

With haste, Niall retrieved the bag from its resting place on the tile and ran through the crowd toward the door. He had hoped desperately that Cassidy had run outside and not into the prowling arms of one of the drunken lads at the party. And if she had gone outside, he hoped that she hadn’t gone far.

The sudden burst of air was biting as Cassidy emerged from the house. Without hesitation she groped at one of the pillars before her for assistance. She barely had time to lean against it before she keeled over in sickness. With the taste of second-hand rum on her lips her eyes filled with tears.  She felt betrayed both by Niall and herself. How had she let herself go through with this? She knew that she would just end up getting hurt.

“I think you dropped this.” His voice was almost stolen away by the breeze before Cassidy heard it. She didn’t dare turn around feeling as though seeing his face would send her vomiting into the planter again.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand Cassidy pulled herself up to stand straight, still facing the vast green lawn before her. “Fuck off.” It was barely above a whisper making the words all the more piercing.

“Cassidy, it’s not—“ He shuffled closer to her fighting back the urge to comfort her.

Before Niall could finish Cassidy spun around and cut him off, “It’s not what?” she spat. “It’s not what I think?” she was shaking in anger, “Who the fuck are you to tell me what I think? Niall? Who the fuck are you?” and her last phrase meant so much more. Because she’d only been there a short while and she was already experiencing a number of Niall’s characters. At her sides, her hands were balled into fists causing her knuckles to turn stark white and the metal of her rings to dig into her skin.

Never had Niall felt worse about himself. There he stood looking at Cassidy his eyes wide and pleading almost pricking with tears. He could feel the anger radiating off of her and he knew that she had every right to be upset with him. Slowly he gained the strength to raise the bag to her in offering. “Please, Cassidy.” He searched for some sign of forgiveness in Cassidy’s eyes but found barely a trace.

Her gaze bore into his as she took the bag out of his hand with one swift movement. Her acceptance gave Niall the spark to reach out to her but his hand was quickly swatted away. “No. Niall. I’m done.” She hissed before pushing past him and storming away from the porch.

Niall bounded after her without a second thought, “Cassidy!” he called out to her. She paused and turned to him and it was clear that she had started crying.

“What?” she breathed trying to maintain a cold composure though she was quite dizzy from the combination of everything.

He hadn’t expected Cassidy to answer him so he struggled to find his reply, “At least let me call someone for you. You shouldn’t be driving.” Anything that Niall could do to win back any semblance of Cassidy’s trust was an option.

Cassidy knew that Niall was right, she was in no state to be driving, but she didn’t, for a moment, want to let him win. “I’m fine,” she started as she pulled her phone out of her purse. Her hand shook as she withdrew it, just enough to send it straight to the pavement, “fuck.”

Niall’s reaction to bend over to pick up the phone was innate, “You just can’t hold onto things tonight can you?” but so was his tendency to cope with humour. He gave her a small smile as she took the phone from him and just for a second he thought he saw a spark of forgiveness. It was just the simple way her eyes turned up in gratitude but it was enough to continue fuelling Niall’s hope.

The second Cassidy palmed her phone its screen lit up as it began to vibrate. She squinted at the screen having a bit of difficulty reading the caller ID so Niall took the initiative to glance over her shoulder. “It’s Nora.” He stated looking up from the screen to once again meet Cassidy’s eyes. She seemed confused as she raised the phone to her ear.

Niall couldn’t quite make out what was happening on the other side of the phone but from what he could tell Nora seemed panicked. Still, he was startled when Cassidy nearly shouted, “He what?” He watched as her façade moved from confused to concerned “Okay,” she squeezed her eyes shut, “I’ll be there soon.” With that she hung up then gave Niall a look which he struggled to read. It was almost like she was desperate for something or she was lost. Whatever the look had meant didn’t seem to matter as she addressed him, “Look, Niall, I need to go. As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right, I shouldn’t be driving.” she seemed almost pained as she finished her statement. She took a last deep breath, “Could you take me home?”

He didn’t want to press his luck so he kept his answer short, “Of course.” Though he wanted to know what was going on, he knew that asking Cassidy about it wasn’t going to help any situation so he nodded a few times before starting away. “I’m just gonna get my keys,” he added before turning to run back inside.

As she waited for Niall to return, Cassidy found herself dizzily pacing. Nora’s phone call had stirred her up so much that she could barely keep still she was so worried. She could barely believe what Nora had said but the thing was, Nora would never lie about something like this. So Cassidy tried to stomach it along with what had become of her night. She was reeling and didn’t know what to make of anything so she focused her energy on getting back to Nora. Just as she started to get annoyed with the wait, Niall remerged from the house almost at a sprint, keys in hand.

All he wanted to do was be there for Cassidy, Niall knew that now. He had almost lost her; even if he had never quite had her in the first place or if he was even close to having her now, and he hated that feeling. As he raced through the crowd of the party to his room, he realised this about himself, he’d do anything if it meant he could have Cassidy. He barely knew her but something about her was worth it. So he ran back out of the house once he’d retrieved his car keys, ignoring the questions of his friends, his mind focused on Cassidy.

Cassidy’s heart rose once she saw his keys catching the light and once he was close enough she started walking, not letting a second go to waste. Niall gained on her as she made a b-line to his car so he could unlock it for her. It was like neither of them were breathing until they had sat in the car and started driving.

Cassidy’s eyes were transfixed on the road in front of them but Niall’s volleyed from the road to Cassidy. “Is everything alright?” he murmured, trying to understand what was going on.

Her eyes didn’t move as she answered him, “Just drive Niall.”

>>>>> 

 **A/N** I got stuck for a bit while writing this but I think I like the way this ended up going. I’ll give you one little hint: Josh. I will try to update sooner next time! In the mean time I do have a number of other fics and what not so please check them out. I’m always interested to know what y’all think so don’t hesitate to tell me. 


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 (L-L-Love) **

**L-L-Love by He is We**

**A/N** I wrote this in two different sittings but hopefully it still flows well. Buy hey, it hasn’t been a month since my last update, so that’s good. I think this might be headed toward drawing to a close but fret not, lots of exciting things are in store. I gave you a hint last time (Josh). Get ready.

>>>>> 

Their movie had long since ended but Nora and Derek remained sitting on the coach. They had switched to re-watching a television show and were caught up in conversation about how hard they shipped the characters. “I mean you like don’t even expect it. That’s what makes it so great.” Nora beamed at Derek, over excited about the show’s pairing.

“Right?” Derek laughed. He had always loved how riled up Nora became over these things. He chose to edge her on, only wanting to watch her in her excitement, “Like when they first meet, you’re like, No, he’s such and ass, but later. It’s just great”.

“But now, like watching it again and knowing what happens. They’re just so cute. Why can’t we be that cute?” Nora took to joking with Derek. She knew that they could be cute in their own little way but she just wanted to fuck with him.

“We’re cute!” Derek whined in false offence. This was a perfect opportunity for him to plant a sweet peck on her lips which he took readily. Once the kiss was broken they sat for a moment smiling at each other while holding an impenetrable gaze. “See. Cute.” He teased before turning back to the television.

Derek was contemplative for a moment as he watched the show, thinking about the couple on screen. Absent-minded he spoke, “they’re a lot like how Cas and that guy Niall seem to be.”

She had been caught up in the show so Derek’s comment had taken Nora entirely by surprise, “What?” She sat up from her comfortable slouch to give Derek her full attention.

Surprised himself by Nora’s sudden alertness Derek looked to her as he clarified, unsure of himself. “They’re a lot like how you describe Cassidy and Niall.” He wanted to turn back to the show but he knew that Nora wasn’t going to let it go so easy.

“I haven’t described them like that at all.” Nora gave Derek a look like she thought he’d completely lost it. But his comment had made her consider the similarities. Even from the short time she’d seen Cassidy and Niall interact, she could tell that Niall genuinely liked Cassidy. And even if she couldn’t admit it to herself, Cassidy genuinely liked Niall too. She just showed it by talking about how much of a dick he was, which is, exactly like the couple in the show.

Despite Nora’s look, Derek knew that he wasn’t actually insane for his comparison. “She thinks he’s an ass, and pretends to hate him but she secretly is madly in love with him. Plus they sort of have to hide their relationship. Sound familiar? It’s exactly like them,” he gestured to the television, “It might even be cuter. But really if they haven’t fucked yet, they definitely should. That is a fan-fiction worthy pairing right there.” He didn’t have to clarify that he was still talking about Cassidy and Niall.

Having accepted the validity of the comparison, Nora still didn’t want Derek to win. “Could you be anymore crass?” She joked.

“Yeah I can.” He chuckled before lowering his face closer to Nora’s with intent to tease her. “They should fuck each other. Hard.” His voice was low and taunting and Nora could practically taste his breath.

Laughing Nora almost just closed the space between their faces, “Are you going to write the smut?” She cooed just above a whisper.

Smirking still Derek added one last comment, “Maybe we’ll just have to act it out,” before finally pressing his lips to Nora’s. She didn’t protest for a moment and let him kiss her with playful intensity.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to become increasingly heated. Their lips moving perfectly in sync. Their hands roaming each other’s’ bodies hungrily. They moved from their sitting position on the coach so that Nora was above Derek, her blonde hair brushing his chest. Just as Derek started to pull at the hem of Nora’s shirt there was a loud knock at the door followed by a sticky mumble, “Nora!”

At the sound of the knock and her name Nora snapped her head up, looking at the door like it was a terrible monster come to steal her away from Derek. “Yes?” Her voice shook ever so slightly as she spoke, her breathing slightly laboured as a result of the former intimate situation.

“Nora? Hey! Let me in.” The voice on the other side of the door with its strange pleading tone lilted slightly but Nora doubted its owner was the person to which the lilt belonged. She looked again at Derek below her who appeared entirely a wash with a sense of confused concern. Unsure as to how Derek would respond, Nora chose to go to the door.

Under a furrowed brow, Derek watched Nora hesitantly pull open the door. His head was suddenly swimming with thoughts of who could be outside of her dorm. All he had gathered from the sloppy yelling was that it had been a seemingly British guy. Feeling threatened, Derek sat up and shoved his hands into his pockets. In his safe, yet strong state, he continued to eye the action at the threshold.

“Josh?” Nora questioned the moment she opened the door. Sure enough, there he stood. His dark hair a mess atop his head and in his hand was a silver flask, glinting innocently in the dim hall light. She only had a moment to take in Josh’s dishevelled appearance before he forced his way into the apartment.

However, Josh hardly stepped inside. Rather, he threw himself, and not quite into the apartment so much as at Nora. Though he still held the flask he placed his hands on Nora’s cheeks and messily pulled her to meet him just inside the door frame. She could taste the alcohol on his breath before his lips had made contact and her body was filled with a rush of heat. The kiss was sloppy and one sided before Nora pushed Josh off of her in disgust. All she could do was look at him in shock, her heart racing and her head spinning. This wasn’t right. Nothing about this was right.

Because Josh had fully entered into the dorm room, Derek had seen the entire thing. He stood in a rush, shouting as he charged the couple, “What the fuck?” He wasn’t sure who he was meant to be upset with, he felt betrayed but at the same time protective. There was always the chance that Nora didn’t have feelings for the boy that had kissed her, but the rage filling Derek lead him to an alternate conclusion. Even though she had just kissed him with a passion that only someone in love could portray, Derek chose to be angry at Nora. “Who the hell is this?” He towered over Nora trying to control his breath.

Nora knew exactly what must have been going through Derek’s mind and she hated every second of it. Sure she hadn’t prompted Josh’s advance upon her but she her gut wretched in guilt. Looking up at Derek, Nora started to feel tears pricking at her eyes, her mouth still tainted by the taste of Josh’s. Her voice shook when she answered him. “It’s nothing.” She started defensively, “He’s just Josh, Cassidy’s friend.” Nora had hoped that she could’ve been bold in such a situation but alas she had become weak and mousey, second guessing every move she made.

With Derek still glowering down at her, Nora had almost forgotten that Josh still stood just inside the door. That is until he shouted, “Just Josh?” like he had thought that he had meant something to her.

Josh’s words pulled Nora’s attention to him. Her eyes were twinkling in the twilight of tears and there was a lump in her throat preventing her from replying eloquently. “Fuck off.” She normally wasn’t one to use such harsh language but something about the adrenaline of the moment brought it out of her.

But Josh was completely piss-drunk, so no one was entirely caught by surprise when his brown eyes flooded with tears. “No. I won’t” he barely mumbled as he began to sob. “I won’t fuck off, Nora.” Then the liquor in his body became fuel for a marathon of words, “I won’t because Cassidy is in love with Niall and they’re perfect for each other but I’ve been there all semester and she doesn’t see me and I would treat her so much better because she deserves it but she doesn’t fucking want me and Niall actually will treat her well He just doesn’t know Cassidy like I know Cassidy and he doesn’t love Cassidy like I love Cassidy so I need someone else to love me the way I love her and you are so nice and pretty and I just need someone Nora,” he finally stopped for a breath, “Please.”

The rush of the confession only caused Nora’s head to spin more and she couldn’t take it all in. Josh was in pain but she had been a bitch to him and she regretted that. Still she knew that showing Josh any sympathy would only play more into Derek’s suspicion that something was happening between Josh and Nora. So she just sort of stood there. Her eyes volleying from Josh to Derek and she ran shaky hands through her mess of blonde hair just, waiting.

So Derek took action. He shoved passed Josh, toward the door and this finally shook Nora to a response, “Wait. Derek. Please, I can explain.” She held a hand out almost like she was grasping at him but her fingers only found air. Her hand stood there in the air as Derek took pause at the door.

In a slow, surprisingly even breath, Derek turned to look over his shoulder at Nora. His ice blue eyes like lasers ready to cut into the very core of her being. He couldn’t bring his face to quite translate how Derek was feeling nor could he find the proper words, so after peering at Nora for a moment he said, “Good night, Nora,” and exited the suddenly very cramped dorm room.

As the door shut behind Derek Nora started to feel like she was going to explode. The exchange had only taken seconds and Josh was still sobbing quietly to himself. Nora tried to push her distress with Derek away as she turned to Josh. She gave him a solemn kind of look that for some odd reason told Josh to throw his arms around her thin shoulders and sob into her yellow hair. And she let him.

Feeling Josh’s body shake against hers, Nora herself had started to cry. So much so that she barely realised that the only one that continued shaking after a moment was herself. In one of those passing moments Josh had passed out into Nora’s arms and once she noticed this she did her best to move him to the sofa. After laying him there, Nora sank to the ground beside it, tears falling from her eyes in torrential sheets. She suddenly felt very alone and very lost. So she crawled over to the coffee table on which sat her cell phone and squinted at its screen. Without a moment’s hesitation, Nora dialled Cassidy’s number.

The moment that she heard Cassidy answer, Nora started her own cathartic confession. “Josh just kissed me,” she started, only to hear Cassidy interject with shock before she could continue, “He’s drunk so he kissed me. He just showed up and threw himself at me and Derek was here and things were going really well but Derek saw Josh kiss me so of course he got pissed and left and then Josh was crying and he passed out and I just don’t know what to do Cas. Tell me what to do.” She sobbed into the receiver, barely taking necessary breaths. She waited for Cassidy’s affirmative before adding, “Please Cassidy. I’m all alone.” Even though the last statement barely made and sense to Nora it was what had gotten Cassidy to tell her that she was coming back. This very slightly reassured Nora so she breathed an, “I love you,” before Cassidy ended the call.

Setting her phone onto the ground beside her, Nora struggled to catch her breath. She pressed her head between her knees and let out several whimpers which filled the otherwise silent room.

>>>>> 

 **A/N** Sorry I got a little carried away with Nora/Derek so sorry that there is literally no Niall in this chapter. I feel like I gave you some pretty quality Josh though. Gold stars to those who can guess the show/couple they’re talking about at the beginning. And BTW I posted the soundtrack on 8tracks with the songs for each chapter and I’ll be updating it as I update this. Exciting things are happening. I don’t want to promise you a prompt update but… SOON. 


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 ( ** **POV)**

**A/N** Yeah it’s been over a month, and I said “soon” last time but I’ve been busy. I’m sorry. Don’t hate me. I’ve been thinking about how to finish this story and I’m struggling to come up with a solid ending. That might be why I’ve been hesitant to write more, because that means I’m closer to having to end this. Right. Enough about that. Story time.

>>>>> 

Misunderstandings. That’s what Cassidy’s life had become; a tangled misshapen mess of misunderstandings. They’d led her, and her friends to this point. This point where they weren’t sure how to properly understand everything going on. As they drove away from the frat house, everything seemed to replay in her mind. How she first technically met Niall and didn’t understand who he was. How he couldn’t possibly understand who she was, how she’d almost definitely misinterpreted Niall asking her to leave, how she’d walked in on Niall and that drunken sorority girl, and how Nora had just called her crying about yet another monster misunderstanding. She was sick of this.

Though, during the ride, Cassidy was very much invested in her own thoughts, she couldn’t help but catch the way that Niall kept opening and closing his mouth like he so desperately wanted to say something. A tiny part of her wanted him to just go ahead and fucking say it. Because his kind Irish lilt would break into her thoughts and maybe she wouldn’t be so, for lack of better terms, upset. Maybe he could even laugh and that would just make everything better. Cassidy was almost surprised by her found thoughts of Niall amidst all of this. Almost.

She knew that he was good. She knew that he hadn’t wanted to kiss that girl. She knew that he was trying. But it had taken some alcohol and a bit of emotional trauma to get her to admit this. Suddenly she was grateful that Niall was sitting beside her silently trying to explain himself. Considering the way Nora sounded on the phone, Cassidy could tell that she’d need someone to help her through this.

But the car ride was silent. Even when Niall wasn’t sure of where to turn, Cassidy would just point to let him know. And when they finally stopped and Cassidy opened the door, it was like she was finally breathing again. The moment she heard Niall close his door, she made a B line inside, like if she took too long Nora wouldn’t be there anymore. She barely made sure that Niall was still trailing behind her, letting him nearly get hit by the stairwell doors as she let them swing. But their walk was brief and they made it to their door.

Cassidy’s hand shook as she tried to key the lock but she could hear Nora on the other side and she just couldn’t physically do it. So Niall quietly and softly took the key from Cassidy’s hand and opened the door without a second thought.

His own thoughts had been racing but they all seemed to be summed up by the idea that he had to help Cassidy. He had to prove himself to her. At this point if Cassidy needed Niall to rob a bank to pay for Nora’s hospital bills, Niall would do it. So he jumped at each opportunity.

When the door swung open, the sight of Nora sat against the sofa, sobbing, just about shattered Cassidy’s heart. Her friend was exceedingly broken. Cassidy rushed to kneel in front of Nora, coxing her head up from her knees.

Niall hesitantly stood just behind Cassidy, at first looking at the two girls with worry. He chose to pull his gaze from them, wanting to give them some type of privacy, and looked about the room. It was dark, the only light created by the glow of the television, sitting on the dvd player’s screen saver. That’s when he saw him. Josh was laid on the sofa, unconscious.

Unsure of what to do, Niall tapped Cassidy’s shoulder, as if to notify her of the situation. He watched as her blue eyes, now sparkling with tears, peeled away from her friend and to Niall’s eyes. Once she was looking at him, Niall jutted his chin toward the couch, indicating that she should look. She didn’t appear too surprised by Josh’s state, and simply pursed her lips, like she was thinking of what to do.

Trying to maintain a sort of control over things, Cassidy stood tentatively and turned to Niall. The look in her eyes one of worry with a faint glimmer of gratitude. She kept her voice low as she spoke, “Nora said that he was drunk when he got here which is why he ultimately passed out.” With a short glance back at Josh, Cassidy took a deep breath because she was preparing to do something that she wasn’t sure she actually wanted to do. Her eyes searched Niall’s face for a fleeting moment before she continued, “I need to stay with Nora, will you help him when he wakes up?”

This simple request meant everything. It meant that Cassidy had some semblance of trust in Niall, it meant that she need him, even if it wasn’t for herself, his presence was necessary to her. “Of course.” He smiled at her, and to his surprise, she reciprocated. It was a tiny whisper of a smile, but it was there. Wanting to hold her gaze for just a short while, he decided to speak, “Josh gets emotional when he’s pissed, I’m used to it.” Albeit it wasn’t quite as eloquent or endearing or even encouraging as he’d hoped it would be, it seemed to bring a faint bit of light to Cassidy’s face and that was enough.

When Niall was more than willing to help, Cassidy knew that she couldn’t shut him out because this was so unexpected with his type of person. She never expected him to be a good guy but he was. She’d realised this a while ago but he kept reminding her and it made something in the pit of her stomach tingle in the strangest, vaguely warm way. So she softly placed her hand on his bicep as she looked straight into his icy blue eyes, “Thank you so much, Niall.” And her voice barely shook like she was about to cry so she hoped he hadn’t noticed.

He had noticed the slight tremor in her voice, and it tore at his insides just a little bit. In that moment, he thought of the Cassidy he’d fallen for, proper sarcastic in the most endearing way possible, quick to jump into witty banter or quietly laugh at his pathetic jokes. He wanted that Cassidy again. Though it’d been less than a week, it felt like ages since the day they’d met, like it was some distant memory. Then, because he meant it more than he’d ever meant anything before he replied to her, “I’d do anything if it meant you might forgive me.”

Cassidy wasn’t startled by the weight of Niall’s response, a part of her even expected it, but she found herself unable to reply. She wasn’t even sure what sort of face she gave him before she turned back to Nora. His shadow was still looming over her which made Cassidy feel safe, knowing he was stood just behind her.

Nora had stopped crying by the time Cassidy returned attention to her. She’d found herself watching Niall and Cassidy’s exchange much like the way that she and Derek had been watching the television couple, hoping desperately that they’d make it past this point together. Something about seeing the two of them together, even in this weird twilight phase of their relationship, made Nora a little less worried about her plight. Her tears had mostly come because of how overwhelming it all had been, not because she was hopeless, albeit slightly broken.

Once Cassidy saw that Nora had stopped crying she rubbed her thumbs over Nora’s cheeks, and silently thanked her for not being one to wear eye make-up. Holding Nora’s head with her hands on either cheek, Cassidy gave her a shy smile, “Are you okay?” was all she could think to say.

In response, Nora swallowed hard then mustered an, “I think I will be.” At the sound of which Cassidy couldn’t help but smile. Then because of the way that Nora sat herself up straighter, Cassidy no longer felt the need to hold her face.

“Good.” Cassidy nodded. She watched as Nora ran the side of her hand over her eyes a few times, clearing the tears. And this made Cassidy feel like everything really would be okay. Because Nora was going to pull through this, and she and Derek never really fought anyway. So she helped Nora stand up when Nora started to do so.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Nora’s voice was slightly horse from crying and she kept it low, like she was trying not to wake up Josh. Cassidy nodded at her again but then chose to pull Nora into a tight hug. Once they broke apart Nora gave Cassidy a weak smile before walking away.

Though Niall had been just behind Cassidy all the while, he knew it wasn’t his place to listen, so he gave them their privacy and trained his eyes on Josh. The sight wasn’t all that entertaining, Josh was just lying there, his chest slowly rising and falling, but it made Niall smile. He’d seen this before, Josh passed out on a sofa, and he always found it only slightly funny. But now wasn’t the time for humour, though Niall wanted it to be, so he just watched Josh, and tuned out the girls’ hushed voices. He noticed Nora leave the room so he turned back to Cassidy. “Is she going to be okay?”

Then the strangest thing happened. Cassidy didn’t answer Niall’s question, instead she placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled their faces together, kissing him in a rush of emotion. Niall wasn’t sure what to make of this. It could mean that Nora wasn’t going to be okay, so Cassidy needed to savour what she had or it could mean that she was so Cassidy was thanking Niall like this. Either way, Niall could only see it as an at least somewhat good thing.

Cassidy on the other had wasn’t quite sure why she did it either. It was like every emotion in her just fuelled her subconscious to pilot her body into this kiss and as she felt his lips beneath hers, Cassidy was glad that it had. She had long since realized how she felt about Niall and was finally admitting it to herself. And she regretted all of the time she spent denying her feelings or pushing them away because she loved the taste of his lips and the warmth of his skin.

Though the kiss was simply just that, a kiss, they both found themselves melting into it. They’d kissed before, but never like this, never with so much meaning, and never with so much control. Unknown to each other, Cassidy and Niall both fought urges to press for more, almost afraid of what could happen if they didn’t.

In a moment they parted and Niall had almost forgotten that he’d asked her a question, only reminded of it when she spoke to him, looking directly into his eyes with a certain sincerity, “Yes, she’s going to be okay.” Then the way that she smiled at him reassured Niall of the fact that not only Nora, but everything, would be okay.

Their eyes only broke contact when Cassidy flicked hers away at the sound of the shower turning on but it was only for a second. Niall took hold of her gaze once again as he brushed her hair out of her face with his thumb, leaving a hand resting softly on her cheek, “Good,” he smiled. Then he couldn’t breathe for a moment because Cassidy was kissing him again. This time with a miniscule bit more of passion but in less time. Once his lips were no longer occupied, Niall grinned, “Does this mean you forgive me?” And though he said it in a way that almost sounded like a joke, he meant it with his whole heart.

“No,” Cassidy started and Niall could’ve sworn he could feel tiny cracks spider webbing in his heart, “because you haven’t done anything that’s in need of forgiveness.” The end of her statement confused Niall more than anything. He knew that he’d done some pretty douchey things but before he cold protest she cut him off, “Just you being here right now proves that you are the furthest thing from the dick I kept trying to convince myself that you were. I just get so in my head and hung up on my own thoughts that it can be difficult for me to even consider the possibility that I’m wrong. But even at the party, when that girl was all over you and I wanted to hate you so much and I kept telling myself that I should be angry with you, a part of my mind was yelling that I was wrong. Of course you didn’t encourage her. I realize that now. You’re not that type of person. You’re so clearly not that type of person.”

The words seemed to pour out of Cassidy’s mouth like a water fall. Because no matter how much she said, she just never felt like she could explain her thoughts. She couldn’t fathom words to tell Niall just how wrong she knew that she would. “I’m the one that needs forgiveness Niall,” She started another torrent of words, “I have been such a bitch to you, and I’ve been overreacting like crazy, and it was all so uncalled for. I just hate that this is the version of me that you got to meet. Here you are trying to prove to me that you’re not a douche when I’m the one that should be proving to you that I’m not a bitch. I’m sorry, Niall. I’m so sorry.”

But it was Niall’s turn to cut off Cassidy. Following suit with her actions, Niall pressed his lips onto hers before she could even manage another syllable. He held her face in his hands tightly, because if he let go he was sure that she’d float away. There was something so phenomenal about her that he’d fallen for the moment they met. The first day of psych class when that hipster looking girl with the wild blue hair walked in, his breath was stolen right from his lungs. When he finally talked to her it was like everything was starting to fall into its place. He wanted desperately to tell her all of this but things were so beyond words at this point that only a kiss felt appropriate.

>>>>> 

 **A/N** there are two things that might happen at this point. The first is that literally right when I finish this I go ahead and type the next chapter (which will be the last chapter), save it, and post it in like a week. The second is that I go on hiatus, which is pretty much what happened right before this where I don’t post for ages but I’ve told you about it and I won’t feel quite as bad. I really don’t know which one will happen because it all has to do with how I feel in about five to ten minutes and there’s no telling about that. Sorry again.


End file.
